Refractive errors such as nearsightedness and farsightedness can be reduced or corrected by reshaping the cornea of an eye. There are currently many methods for reshaping the cornea, including laser radial keratotomy and scalpel radial keratotomy. One problem with these procedures, particularly in correcting farsightedness, is the difficulty of gauging the effects of making incisions in the corneal surface.
One new technique involves heating the middle of the cornea in a radial pattern with a holmium laser. The heating causes the central cornea to bulge forward, thereby temporarily correcting for farsightedness. Unfortunately, the effect of the holmium laser alone is not permanent. Moreover, it is difficult to contain the laser to only those areas that are to be heated. It would be advantageous to have a device and a method for permanently reshaping the cornea that guarantees precision in setting the diameter, centration and depth of the incision.